Glossary
__FORCETOC__ Library Japanese English Notes 文豪 bungou Writer Lit. 'literary master'. The characters used to purify books. 転生 tenshou, tensei Transmigrate May also be understood as "reincarnate" 潜書 sensho Book delve Lit. 'book dive'. It can involve transmigrating a new writer by using an ensouled book (有魂書), or purifying a tainted book (有碍書) 有魂書 yuukonsho Ensouled book Transmigrate writers here. The writer chosen for the task cannot be your assistant, undergo repairs, go to battle, blossom, or eat. Each transmigration requires ink, as well as an Ensouled book resource. 有碍書 yuugaisho Tainted book Lit. "book with obstacle." Defeat Taints to purify the book. 補修 hoshuu (n) Repairs (v) repair, restore For restoring HP. These terms were chosen in the vein of common terms used to refer to "fixing" a book, such as "send a book in for repairs," and "restore a book" 食堂 shokudou Dining hall For replenishing stamina. Although cafeteria or mess hall or canteen are also legitimate translations of this word, seeing that dining hall is connotated with higher education and learning, we felt that this was the most fitting term to use for this game. 研究 kenkyuu Research Fulfilling the requirements will yield rewards. Divided into Main (主要), Daily (毎日), and Weekly (週間). 司書室 shisho shitsu (n) Librarian's Office (Office) View the register and inventory, and change assistants here. 図鑑 zukan Register An illustrated catalog of the writers' information, voice clips, CG sprites, and recollections. 助手 joshu Assistant The writer in your library menus. Cannot be used to transmigrate new writers. 結成 kessei Formation Assemble parties here. 会派 kaiha Party Party is a standard term for a group or team that fights together in gaming. 筆頭 hittou Leader Lit. "brush tip". He cannot die in battle, but the party will be forced to retreat if he breaks down. 購買 koubai Shop Purchase resources, items, extra shelves and beds here. DMM points required. Also accessible through the Tools (道具) menu at the Office. Battle Japanese English Notes 侵蝕者 shinsoku mono Taints Lit. "Those who corrode". The enemies of the game. 侵蝕 shinsoku (n) Corrosion (v) corrode The writer's health. 浄化 jouka Purification If you manage to make it to the node with the crossed swords and defeat the taint(s) there, you will have purified a tainted book. You may purify a tainted book as many times as you like. 耗弱 moujaku Weakened Usually translated as "diminished capacity". The writer will often fail to attack, but there's a chance he will unleash his desperation attack. 喪失 soushitsu Breakdown Originally can refer to either a loss of will to live/go on, or a descent into madness. The writer will run the risk of being permanently lost if he enters another battle while in this state. 絶筆 zeppitsu (n) Dying words Lit. "cease pen," or a loss of their ability/free will to write, which leads to the loss of a writer's previously transmigrated soul (basically, your writer perishes) 降臨 kourin Epiphany Lit. advent. The bottom gauge next to your writer's icon when you go into battle. It fills as a writer sustains damage. When it fills up all the way, two of your writers will perform a dual attack. How fast it fills is determined by a writer's state of mind stat. 筆殺奥義 hissatsu ougi Desperation attack Lit. "secret technique - death by pen" 双筆神髄 souhitsu shinzui Dual attack Lit. "Double pen essence," denoting some kind of collaboration Resources and Items Japanese English Notes 洋墨 inku Ink Needed for delving and repairs. 食糧 shokuryou Food The hungrier the writer, the higher the stat penalties, and the more misses they will make. 調速機 chosokuki Governor Or 'speed limiter', a device that measures and regulates the speed of a machine. Here, the governor is used to skip delving and repair times. 栞 shiori Bookmark Increases the chances of obtaining a rare writer. Comes in Gold (金), Silver (銀), and Bronze (銅). 魂ノ歯車 tamashii no haguruma Soul gear You may collect these once per day. The last tainted book on each shelf will grant you gears if you defeat the boss. Needed for Blossoming. 文魂, 語魂, 想魂 bun tamashii, go tamashii, sou tamasii ____ soul The "jewels" you pick up during tainted book delves. The blue, yellow, and red jewels are lit. "Literature Souls," "Words Souls," and "Thoughts Souls," respectively. Needed for Blossoming * Blue jewels upgrade Technique, which affects Attack and Defense * Yellow jewels upgrade Talent and Realism, which affect Defense * Red jewels upgrade Aesthetics and Theme, which affect Attack 漢方薬 kanpou yaku Herbal medicine Lit. Chinese medicine. Needed to relieve fatigue. 賢者ノ石 kenja no ishi Philosopher's stone Equipping this will prevent the writer from dying in battle once. Weapon Classes Japanese English Notes 刃 yaiba Sword Hits twice per turn, high damage and defense, but high repair costs. Favors attacking enemies with the lowest remaining HP. 銃 jyuu Gun Highest damage, second hit has a higher chance of landing a critical hit. 鞭 buchi Whip Hits twice per turn, attacks all enemies at once but damage is lowest. 弓 yumi Bow Hits 3 times per turn, lowest attack, but highest critical hit rate. Slow but cheap repairs. Stats Japanese English Notes 攻撃 kougeki Attack 防御 bougyo Defense 回避 kaihi Evasion 技術 gijutsu Technique Affects ATK and DEF 天才 tensai Talent Affects DEF 美 bi Aesthetics Literally 'beauty'. Affects ATK 主題 shudai Theme Affects ATK 真実 sana, sane, shinjitsu Realism Literally 'truth', 'reality'. Affects DEF 精神 seishin State of mind Literally 'mind'. This stat does not change. The more unstable the writer is, the more easily he weakens or breaks down, but the faster his Epiphany gauge fills and the more likely he is to execute critical and desperation attacks. The possible states of mind are as follows: *安定 Stable *やや安定 Somewhat stable *普通 Normal *やや不安定 Somewhat unstable *不安定 Unstable Factions Japanese English Notes 無頼派 Buraiha Decadent School The common trait of this school's writers is that their novels portray the changing lives of postwar Japanese people - the anxieties, despair and confusions - and describe characters who overtly disregard social conventions. These writers are also known to lead a 'decadent' lifestyle. Dazai Osamu, Oda Sakunosuke, and Sakaguchi Ango are part of this school. 北原一門 Kitahara Ichimon Kitahara Clan Kitahara Hakushuu is the leader and namesake of this clan. Its definition is unknown, but seems to include Kitahara as the central figure and his close contemporaries. Kitahara's disciple Hagiwara Sakutarou and close friend Muroo Saisei are part of this clan. 余裕派 Yoyuuha Leisure School A romantic school formed by Masaoka Shiki that aims to capture the 'leisure' in life, essentially rejecting mundane affairs and enjoying nature and art. Natsume Souseki and Mori Ougai are part of this school. 三田派 Mitaha Mita School This school is comprised of writers for 'Mita bungaku', a literary magazine launched in May 1910 by Keio University Literature Department. Nagai Kafuu and Satou Haruo are part of this school. 明星 Myoujou Morning Star This school includes writers for the Myoujou, organized by Yosano Tekkan in April 1900 as the magazine of the New Poetry Society. The magazine's style is inclined towards a sensual style in the romantic movement. Takamura Koutarou and Ishikawa Takuboku are part of this school. 新興芸術派 Shinkou Geijutsuha Neo-Aesthetic School A school formed in around 1930 by a group of literary students in opposition to the Proletarian movement, which was gaining popularity at the time. It includes advocates for the New Sensation, Modernism and Anti-Marxism schools. Hori Tatsuo is part of this school. 新思潮 Shinshichou Neo-Thought Writers for the third and fourth revival of the literary journal Shinshichou, founded in 1907. This school seems to be a mixture of Neo-Romanticism and Neo-Realism writers. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, Tanizaki Junichirou, and Kikuchi Kan are part of this school. 新感覚派 Shinkankakuha New Sensation School A lyrical school famous for their effects on startling images, mingled sense impressions, and an abruptness of transition, derived from both Japanese haiku poetry and a jumble of European influences. Yokomitsu Riichi and Kawabata Yasunari are members as well as leaders of this school. 尾崎一門 Ozaki Ichimon Ozaki Clan This school includes Ozaki Kouyou and his disciples. At the time, Ozaki Kouyou was the leader of the literary scene and many aspiring young writers studied under him. Izumi Kyouka, who continued to write in Ozaki's style, and the Naturalist writer Tokuda Shuusei are part of this school. プロレタリア Proletaria Proletariat A movement rather than a literary circle, Proletarian literature became popular from around the late Taisho era to early Showa era. Its writers sought to portray discontent with social and gender inequalities within the framework of the working classes and working-class life. In other words, literature with a political agenda. Nakano Shigeharu and Kobayashi Takiji are part of this group. 白樺派 Shirakabaha White Birch School A school whose members were mostly of the aristocratic class. As a result, Shirakaba members were among the few Japanese of the time to whom an almost complete freedom of thought and action was permitted. They highly valued on the development of individuality and are greatly influenced by idealism in foreign lands. Shiga Naoya and Mushanokouji Saneatsu are part of this group.